1. Field of the Invention
The present invention regards an air-exchange device for buildings, comprising a casing, which has a flattened parallelepipedal shape and contains a heat exchanger, operating in counter-current, a first fan for generating a first airflow directed from the internal environment to the external environment, and a second fan for generating a second airflow directed from the external environment to the internal environment, in which the two airflows are set in a relationship of mutual heat exchange through said heat exchanger.
The present invention has been developed in particular in order to provide an air-exchange device that can be used instead of windowsills of a conventional type.
2. Description of the Related Art
The document No. WO2005/038355 describes an air-exchange device for buildings that can be used instead of a windowsill of a conventional type. This known device comprises a casing having a flattened parallelepipedal shape set between the external environment and the internal environment. Set inside the casing is a heat exchanger, passing through which is a first airflow directed from the inside to the outside and a second airflow directed from the outside to the inside. The airflows are generated by respective fans housed within the casing.